Duke Devlin
Duke Devlin aka Ryuji Otogi in the manga, and the Japanese version. He is the creator of the game Dungeon Dice Monsters. Duke also owns the "Black Clown" game shop, which are rivals with the Kame Game. In the manga, the Black Clown is owned by his father. Background Duke was born on the day of February 28th as the only child and son of Mr. Clown. His mother however is never seen or mentioned at all. In the anime, Duke had invented the game Dungeon Dice Monsters and visited Maximillion Pegasus to demonstrate the game shortly before the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Duke was impressed by Pegasus' skill at the game. Pegasus himself enjoyed the game and approved of the creation of Dungeon Dice Monsters, by wanting to expand it further. Upon Pegasus' request, Duke allowed him to make additions to the game, like adding the "Dark Magician" character as a monster and also hacked into KaibaCorp's computer system. However, much to Duke's shock Pegasus had disappeared after being defeated by Yugi Muto in the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Duke angrily blamed Yugi for his disappearance and believed that Yugi must have cheated to beat a gamer as good as Pegasus. He swore to get revenge on Yugi who he believed didn't deserve the title "King of Games". Personality At first he was very rude, and arrogant. By making Joey wear dog suits and would cheat at games. He also has a crush on Serenity. Appearance He has black spiky hair and gray eyes. He wears the Domino High School uniform. But wears causal clothes when he isn't in school. A few months after the ceremonial battle, his hair has become more shaggy but he still has spiky bangs in the front of his head. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga According to his father, Duke was born in order to fulfill his father's revenge on Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather. Solomon had defeated Mr. Clown in the Devil's Board Game, causing him to age 50 years in one night. Duke was transferred to Domino High School, where Yugi Muto (Solomon's grandson) goes to school. His father used this as an opportunity for Duke to defeat Yugi and fulfill the family's revenge. Duke became immediately popular at the school, impressing girls with his dice tricks. Joey grew jealous and confronted Duke, who challenged him to a simple card game. Yami Yugi saw how the probability favored Joey losing, despite looking like a 50-50 chance. Yami Yugi then challenged Duke to a slightly altered version of the game, where a player has an even chance of winning or losing. To Duke's annoyance, Yugi wins twice in this game. While Yugi and his friends are browsing the Otogi family shop; the Black Clown, Duke's father sneaks some merchandise into Yugi's pocket and accuses him of stealing it. After Yugi is taken away by store security, Mr. Clown takes Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and has him put in a room with Duke, where he must face him in a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Without the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi was unable to change to Yami Yugi, but managed to do alright in his game against Duke, despite having never played before. Mr. Clown became disappointed in Duke's performance and smashed the Millennium Puzzle. Duke got Yugi in a tight spot again, but Yami Bakura talked Yugi into continuing. Yugi defeated Duke, who was moved by the game. Duke told his father that he cannot make himself hate Yugi and cannot take revenge on him. Mr. Clown seized Yugi by the neck, with the chain from the Millennium Puzzle and dragged him into another room, telling Duke that he failed and no longer has the right to live. After his father's secret room became engulfed in fire, Duke took his father out of the way while Yugi try to re-completed the Millennium Puzzle. Once outside the building, while the fire reached the second floor with Yugi and Joey still inside, Duke scold his father on what he had done to Yugi in the process. Luckily Yugi completed the Millennium Puzzle and then was rescued by Joey. Duke went with Joey, and the others to visit Yugi after school on the day that Yugi was release from the Hospital. Duke then heard about Joey's sister, Serenity Wheeler, who was recovering from an eye operation. He considered himself to be owing a favor to Yugi's friends, so bought flowers for her and accompanied Tristan, who was collecting her from Yonezato Hospital.14 At the hospital, Tristan told Serenity that Joey was participating in the Battle City tournament and fighting to give her courage. Duke interrupted and said he could understand how that could make Joey stronger, but asked how it helped Serenity. If she was to learn how to be braver, he asked if that was not something she had to do herself. Tristan replied that sometimes people need to help each other out and can only get courage from other people. However Serenity agreed with Duke and said that only she could make the choice for herself to be brave. Duke felt sympathetic as she explained her fears that she would still be unable to see after removing her bandages. He and Tristan then escorted her to the train station to take her to see Joey.15 Ryuji paid for the train ride.16 On the journey, he was surprised by the amount of food Honda as eating.17 When they arrived at Domino City, Honda suggested that they go to the pier, where he believed his friends were and asked if Ryuji had more money for a taxi fare, since he had spent his on his second lunch. With no money, they decided to go on a forty-minute walk and played roshambo for the privilege of giving Shizuka a piggyback. Ryuji picked paper, while Honda picked scissors. However while Honda was distracted by the sound of Mai Kujaku laughing, Ryuji changed his choice to rock. When Honda told Mai that they were taking Shizuka to see Jonouchi, she offered to drive them in her car.16 While he and Honda were tossed around in the back seat, due to Mai's reckless driving, Ryuji thought to himself that Mai was hot.18 Mai brought Ryuji, Honda and Shizuka to the pier,18 where they found Jonouchi had just recovered from being brainwashed by Marik Ishtar into Dueling Yugi. Jonouchi was ashamed of his actions and got annoyed at the others for bringing Shizuka. After Mai slapped Jonouchi for throwing away his pride so easily, Ryuji restrained Honda who also wanted to hit him.19 Ryuji worked at his father's cafe. Jonouchi also worked there as a dog mascot. (In the English dub, when a girl commented on the big dog, Ryuji joked that he was trained.) While serving Yugi, Anzu, Honda and Bakura, he noticed that Honda was fixing Jonouchi's Duel Disk and commented on what a futile task it was. (In the English dub, he said that Honda had a lot of guts taking apart Jonouchi's Duel Disk like that.) While Yugi read news about people mysteriously vanishing, Ryuji mentioned hearing news on the internet of fifty people disappearing all at once.41 Ryuji and his friends went to the airport to say to goodbye to Anzu as she left for the United States to study dance.41 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Dungeon Dice Monsters arc After the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Duke opened the Black Clown (a rival game shop to the Kame Game) and was transferred to Domino High School, the school that Yugi attends. He quickly became popular and impressed girls with a number of dice tricks. Joey Wheeler became jealous and challenged Duke to a game of Duel Monsters. They agreed to the stakes which were that if Joey won, Duke would close his shop and if Duke won, Joey would be his slave for a week. Having been the runner-up in Duelist Kingdom, Joey was certain that he would win. However, not having his own Deck, Duke insisted that they play using cards straight from Booster Packs. Joey agreed and they each created a Deck. The Duel takes place at the Black Clown. Duke televised the event in the hopes of humiliating Joey. Over the first few turns Joey knocked chunks out of Duke's Life Points while leaving his own unscathed, but Duke managed to turn the Duel around and take out all of Joey's Life Points in one turn. In keeping his end of the bargain Joey became Duke's slave. Duke further embarrassed him by having him dress in a dog suit. Yami Yugi was disgusted by his treatment of Joey and challenged Duke to a Duel to release Joey. Duke was not interested in Dueling and challenged Yugi to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. If Yugi won, Joey would be free again, but if Duke won, Yugi was to swear on his grandfather's life to never play Duel Monsters again. Duke also televises his game with Yugi. Having not played Dungeon Dice Monsters before, Yugi struggles at first and Duke gains an early advantage. However, Yugi makes a few comebacks and ultimately wins using the "Dark Magician" that Pegasus added. Duke realizes that Yugi plays honestly and determined that he wouldn't have cheated against Pegasus. He starts to worry that the televised game was going to be bad publicity as it made him look like a bad person. However, Yugi and his friends comfort Duke, saying that Dungeon Dice Monsters has the potential to become a great game. Duke soon receives word from Industrial Illusions, saying that they will be helping produce Dungeon Dice Monsters and have agreed to make the game global. Battle City arc Duke saves Serenity Wheeler and Tristan Taylor from some Rare Hunters during Seto Kaiba's Battle City tournament, meeting Mai Valentine in the process. He watches the rest of the tournament along with the other characters. He is shown having a crush on Serenity, much to Tristan's disgust. Virtual World arc Along with Serenity and Tristan, Duke dueled Nezbitt of The Big Five in Noah Kaiba's Virtual World. He confidently told Nezbitt, "You may not know me, but dice are my specialty". After the Duel, the gang tried to find Tristan, before the Big Five took his body. They briefly met up with Kaiba and Mokuba, but were attacked by Nezbitt in possession of Tristan's body. The real Tristan in the body of a robot monkey helped them fight the imposter. However Nezbitt kidnapped Mokuba and Kaiba took off after him, leaving the others think about what to do with the monkey, not knowing it was Tristan. The group took a pick up truck to go after Kaiba. On the way, they found out the monkey was Tristan after he accidentally flipped a switch, allowing him to speak normally. After watching Kaiba duel Leichter, Yugi and Téa went with Kaiba to help him find Mokuba. The others tried to follow, but the tunnel disappeared, before they could enter. Inside the tunnel Yugi and Téa got separated from Kaiba, and found themselves in a simulation of Kaiba's mansion back when Seto Kaiba got adopted. Yugi found a picture of Kaiba's father, Gozaburo, with Noah, shortly before meeting up with Kaiba again. Noah then showed the three of them a projection of the past, where Gozaburo showed Noah a picture of Seto, who Noah had to be able to compete with in order to run KaibaCorp. Noah transported Yugi, Téa and Kaiba back to their friends, where they were confronted by the Big Five, now all sharing possession of Tristan's body. Yugi switched to Yami Yugi and teamed up with Joey to duel them in order to win back Tristan's body. Although Yugi and Joey won, the Big Five attempted to steal their bodies, but Noah took them away, along with Tristan's body, before they could. Since Noah designed the robot monkey, Yugi and his friends searched it for clues. Yugi pushed a red button, which transported them to a virtual Kaiba Land. From there the gang took a handcar through a subway and wound up on the scene of Noah and Seto Kaiba's Duel. Noah won and turned Seto and Mokuba to stone. This caused Yugi to get mad and change to Yami Yugi, who accused Noah of foul play, as he had used Mokuba as a shield to help him win. As Yami Yugi, Yugi combined his Deck with Seto's and continued the Duel. Noah gradually turned Yugi's friends to stone as Yami Yugi dueled, until none of them were left. Yugi then offered Yami Yugi support and took him to his soul room. Inside he brought Yami Yugi to a room containing his recent memories, where everyone, who had been turned to stone offered their support. Back in virtual reality, Yami Yugi imagined Yugi's friends giving him the cards drawn by "Card of Sanctity". With them, Yami Yugi Summoned Kaiba's three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" to win the Duel against Noah. After the Duel, Noah attempted to steal Yugi's body and escape to the real world, but the power of the Millennium Puzzle forced him back. After Noah found out that Gozaburo had been using him, he tried to help everyone escape the virtual world and took them to a virtual Domino City. The group got separated and met-up again, minus the Kaibas. Having realized Noah double crossed them, Yugi started to blame himself for trusting Noah. Gozaburo had monsters attack Yugi and his friends as they looked for a way out, but Yugi and Joey fought them off by Summoning monsters from their Decks. Noah, having stolen Mokuba's body and escaped to the real world, organized a missile attack to destroy the fortress, including the servers for the virtual world. After having a change of heart, he contacted the group and explained that they must get out out quickly before the virtual world is destroyed. Noah told them to go the arcade. Yugi, Duke and Joey fought off more of Gozaburo's monsters, while Téa, Serenity and Tristan went there. When Yugi, Duke and Joey got to the arcade, Noah asked Yugi to go and get Seto before returning himself. Yugi complied and went to the KaibaCorp building, catching Seto shortly after he beat Gozaburo in a Duel. Gozaburo took the form of a monster and chased the two. Noah instructed them to jump off the building. With no other option they complied and awoke in the real world, before hitting the ground. Yugi, Kaiba and Mokuba ran to escape the fortress before the missile strike and were helped onto the moving blimp by Joey and Tristan, shortly before the fortress got destroyed. Battle City Finals arc Duke cheers for Yugi, and Joey during their duels. Duke watches all the duels that are seen throughout the Tournament. Duke helps Joey when he collapses from his duel with Yami Marik, and cheers for Yugi during the Battle City finals. He then sees Mai pulling a prank on Joey after she wakes up from the Shadow Realm. He then escapes with the others on a Kaibacorp helicopter, and witness seeing the Kaiba brothers in a Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet. He parts with the rest at the end, slipping Serenity his phone number, much to Tristan's anger. Waking the Dragons arc Duke helps Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba against the Doma Organization in the Waking the Dragons arc. He also took part in a duel with Rebecca Hawkins against Valon. Most of this duel, his cards revolved in increasing the strength of Rebecca's dragon monsters. Despite getting a very powerful dragon, Valon beat them with his armor cards. However Duke and Rebecca's souls were not lost as Valon never played the Seal of Orichalcos. Due to being in another place during Yugi and Kaiba's duel with Dartz, he was unable to give the gang support. Grand Championship arc He also tags along with Yugi during the KC Grand Championship. During the final episode he says that he has a date with Serenity in which Tristan and Joey attacked him for saying it. Ceremonial Battle arc During the Dawn of the Duel saga, he helped take care of Yugi's grandpa, and contacted Yugi's friends and other important people such as Maximillion Pegasus about Yugi's absence (offscreen). He came along with Yugi to the Ceremonial battle. After watching Yami Yugi beat Yugi in the Ceremonial Battle duel, he returns to Domino City with the others. He then flirts with Serenity when they are all in the airport, in which Joey and Tristan attack him when he does this. Film Appearances 'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2' Duke is first seen at the mall serving Yugi, and the gang drinks from his cafe. Then he hears a news report about Kudaragi, and his gang have gone missing. Duke is lastly seen looking at Kaiba suddenly appearing on screens across the mall, and introduces his new Duel Disk, which he says will be demonstrated in an exhibition Duel at Kaiba Land. Video Games Duke Devlin appears in the following video games: *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Coliseum Quotes *Serenity you can have my phone number Relationships 'Mr. Clown' Yugi Muto Yami Yugi/Atem Joey Wheeler Tristan Taylor Serenity Wheeler Tea Gardner Mai Valentine Mokuba Kaiba Seto Kaiba Ryo Bakura Yami Bakura Solomon Muto Maximillion Pegasus His fan girls Bakura's fan girls Marik Ishtar Odion Ishizu Ishtar Rebecca Hawkins Arthur Hawkins Valon Rafael Alister Shadi Weevil Underwood Rex Raptor Noah Kaiba The Big Five The Rare Hunters Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Mr. Clown' (Father) Trivia *His birthday is February 28, and his bloodtype is B. *His favorite food is Chinese cuisine. While his least favorite food is Vinegared food. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Ryo Naito *'English' : Marc Thompson all information on Duke Devlin came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Duke_Devlin Gallery '' '' Category:Characters Category:Males